Handprint
by annamoore
Summary: Joe wants to make sure Barbie doesn't miss anything from his outside-the-dome life. Then shameless porn occurs. Warnings for underage (not actually sure how old Joe is?), blow jobs and frottage. - Based on the TV Show, but there's no category yet. Apologies to book fans who don't care for my blatant disregard of canon.


**A/N: Written for the McBarbie Shippers Club. Lots of love. **

**xXx**

From a young age Barbie became aware that he had certain talents in a few things. First and foremost being manipulation.

Adults crooned at him, other kids happily offered their things, teachers loved him.

And Barbie knew how to play on this. He was aware of the effect he had, he was aware of how to use it,

And he also knew about 247 ways to kill a man using a length of rope.

So in conclusion he was highly aware that despite is 'small town' exterior and attempts to hide it from adults and teenagers alike, Joe McAlister was _infatuated_ with him.

Yeah, Barbie could tell the difference between 'he's _cool'_ hero worship, and 'he's _cool' _and I'd like to put bite marks on his collar bones.

The trouble with finding this out, of course, meant that Barbie's brain had automatically _considered _it. That Barbie's thoughts had subconsciously betrayed him already by putting Joe in the column of _'willing bed partner'_, and thereby conjuring up thoughts that were… well, probably less than welcome from where he was sitting in the café in the middle of town, surrounded by anti-gay hicks and people who had probably watched the McAlister kid grow up.

"- girl, and Joe McAlister. Apparently they had a seizure." A voice wafted over from the other side of the room, and Barbie felt his ears prick in interest.

God he was sick.

"Yeah, the both of them. You know Joe McAlister is living alone? Well, with his sister, wherever she's gotten to. It's just not safe, not with all this _dome_ nonsense going on."

Barbie's feet were moving without his brain's express permission.

"Excuse me ladies," That was his mouth, now talking before thinking – something he hadn't done since before the damn army. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about. My name is Barbie-"

"Oh!" The woman who had been talking was older, kind looking in the eyes but malicious looking in the point of her smile. "You're the lovely man who _saved_ Joe McAlister, of _course_ you're keeping an ear out for him."

Barbie smiled conceedingly. "I heard you say something about a seizure?"

The woman swivelled in her seat, clearly excited for a new audience.

"Apparently him and that Norrie girl were in his house together, _alone,_ and when Norrie's mum came to find her both of them just… dropped! Like _that."_ She clicked her fingers. "One of Joe's classmates saw the _whole_ thing."

"I don't suppose either of you would know where Joe lives? I just wanted to check up on him." Barbie's mouth said, even as Barbie's brain told him angrily that the whole 'sleeping with men' thing when you _aren't _in Afghanistan? Yeah. That's a lot different.

Another part of his brain then realized that he'd just thought about sleeping with Joe McAlister.

"Of course! It's so good to know little Joey has someone looking out for him." The other lady crooned, pulling forward a napkin and dipping into her bag for a pen, scrawling out an address on the thin, white fabric and then pushing it over to him.

"We're very grateful for your presence, Barbie." She told him earnestly.

"Thank you ma'am. I best be on my way." Barbie replied, giving a rakish wink for the sake of making them both smirk at each other knowingly before departing the café, his brain telling him this was a _bad idea_ and his cock already half-hard.

His house wasn't too far of a walk, and he'd managed to calm himself down by the time he was knocking at the door, somehow convincing himself that he was feeling protective because Joe was a _kid_, not because Joe was anyway affiliated with being _his. _

When he didn't answer, Barbie may have panicked a little bit.

But then Joe had come around the side of the house, all low-riding jeans and a loose hoodie, clutching a clipboard and looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Generator's busted so you can- Barbie!" Joe cut himself off, smile spreading on his face. "I was just doing the…" He trailed off, gesturing behind him to where the dome cut through the field, the semi-perceivable line visible from where he was standing.

"Good stuff," Barbie nodded. "Any progress?"

"Yeah, come check this out." Joe smiled and started jogging towards the dome, and Barbie allowed himself three seconds of staring at his plush ass before snapping his eyes away.

As he walked up it was clear that Joe had begun talking already, his excitement almost vibrating off of him.

"- like Paul did, so solids obviously can't get through the dome. But the other day we found out that it's kind of like a sieve, it allows a little bit of moisture through – not just water, I tried with orange juice and soda as well." Joe beamed.

"Wow." Barbie offered, and Joe nodded, putting his clipboard down next to a bottle of orange juice.

"So what did you come over here for?" He asked casually – too casually, Barbie could almost see the request behind his eyes that asked him to say _I wanted to see you. I missed you. _

Any variation.

"I heard you had an episode," Barbie said delicately. "You ok?"

"Oh," Joe looked almost disappointed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Barbie replied quietly. "Good."

There was a beat of silence that lasted too long, Joe's eyes lingering on the taut material near his biceps, Barbie drinking in the attention.

"What-"

"Hey-"

They both stopped immediately, Joe's face coloring – and Barbie tried desperately not to think about how easily the blood was pooling in his cheeks, how quickly he would bruise if Barbie were to bite-

"You go," Barbie offered

"What's your real name?" Joe asked, almost timid.

Barbie quirked an eyebrow. "Dale Barbara."

"Dale," Joe repeated.

"Joe." He responded, and for some reason that was worse than an innuendo because Joe blushed again, and Dale had to suppress a groan.

"Your turn." Joe prompted.

"It's nothing." Dale shrugged and they fell into silence once again, both of them contemplatively staring at the dome.

"What was your life like?" Joe asked eventually, taking in Dale's incredulous stare with an amused smile. "Outside the dome, I mean."

Dale shrugged. "Nothing special."

"You have… a wife?" He prompted.

"Nope,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope."

There was a long pause as Joe considered this.

"Boyfriend?"

"Joe."

"I was just asking," He said defensively. "I mean, it would be fine if you were… you know."

"I know." Barbie smirked, shaking his head. "I know."

"So you… are?" Joe asked, sounding almost hopeful. Dale raised his eyebrows in response.

"I mean, it would be cool with me if you were, and I-"

"Are you?" Barbie shot back, and Joe blushed immediately, his mouth opening to deny it before snapping shut.

"… Is it obvious?"

Dale barked out a short laugh. "I'm sure your classmates are blissfully unaware, if that's what you're worried about. But yeah, I picked it."

Joe was still blushing.

"How?" He asked

Barbie shrugged minutely. "Army, remember? You start to kind of… pick up signs of guys who have… who swing that way, I guess."

"So you know who to bunk with?" Joe joked, and Dale permitted a laugh.

"I suppose so." He conceded.

Barbie allowed him the moment of silence he clearly needed to formulate his next sentence.

"So you've… slept with other men then?" he asked casually.

"Sure," Barbie replied, feeling like perhaps this was one of those conversations he _shouldn't_ be having. Especially not with Joe.

"Is it-" Joe cut himself off, seeming to think better of whatever he was going to ask. When he stayed silent Barbie turned to look at him and almost burst out laughing at the picture he made: flaming red cheeks and lips bitten into his mouth, eyes squinted.

"Spit it out, kid." Barbie suggested.

"_IfyouweremissingitthenmaybeIcouldhelp."_ He said in one breath

"I'm sorry?"

"If you were…" Joe coughed. "if you were wanting to…"

"Have gay sex?" Dale asked incredulously, and Joe nodded.

"I would… I mean I could maybe-"

"Joe."

"If you wanted to."

"Joe."

"I mean, I've never really done anything like that before but I wouldn't be entirely averse to-"

"_Joe." _

"Yes?" He replied, all teenage innocence and wide eyes.

"It's fine." Barbie told him.

"Oh." Joe's gaze fell to the floor. "Well, yeah. That's ok then, it was just-"

"I meant _ok." _Dale reiterated.

Joe's gaze snapped back to his so quickly that Barbie was almost worried for the kid's neck.

"Really?" Joe asked, stepping forward into his personal space, and Barbie felt inclined to tell Joe that it didn't mean that they had to do it _now. _

"Sure." He said, and Joe's breathing stuttered, taking another step forward. And it was clear what Joe wanted, and the damn kid had just _offered himself for sex_, and Dale's streak of good deeds was starting to wear thin, and a variety of other reasons that were flitting through his mind at that moment before he grabbed Joe by the chin – god his skin was so fucking _soft – _and pulled his face close.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Joe's wide eyes fluttered closed and he tipped forward onto his toes, so Barbie flattened his other hand against Joe's back and met his mouth in the middle.

Joe's lips were soft, pliant under his and seemingly eager to learn, taking everything that Barbie gave him, from the harsh drag of teeth to the onslaught of tongue.

When he pushed into Joe's mouth, licking at his tongue, Joe began to suckle it, his hands coming up to rest against Dale's biceps. His thin fingertips felt like pinpricks against his shirt, and he felt the sudden urge to _claim_.

He pushed backwards, still connected to Joe by the mouth, and felt him collide with something solid, using the leverage to tilt back his head and continue kissing him ruthlessly, feeling Joe begin to thrust his hips minutely against him and_ that_ was Barbie's undoing.

He dragged his lips over Joe's jaw, licking over the soft skin until he came to his neck, biting harshly and groaning at how quickly the blood rushed under the surface of his skin, pretty bruises breaking out wherever his teeth imprinted.

Joe was making these breathy noises, his hips moving almost involuntarily, and when Dale took a moment to look up at his lust-blown features he belatedly realised that the structure Joe was pinned against was the dome, the surface rippling with blue static at every one of their jerky movements.

"Is it ok?" Dale asked, hoping Joe wasn't getting shocked or anything, wondering if the kid had even realised what his back was leaning on.

"_More," _Joe pleaded, and yeah – he hadn't realised. But that was completely ok with Barbie, because Joe was asking for _more,_ and that meant more of _this_.

So he continued biting into Joe's neck, laving his tongue over the pulse point and thrusting his hips experimentally into Joe's thigh, feeling a groan reverberate through his chest when he got the memo that _yeah_, they were both hard.

"I want-" Joe groaned something and Dale pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Joe?" He asked, tipping forward to rest their foreheads together, breathing the same air.

Joe mumbled something and Dale shook his head.

"Speak up,"

"_Wanna suck you," _his voice was small and timid and somehow designed to go straight to Dale's cock.

"Yeah?" Dale breathed, and Joe nodded against him, tentatively putting his mouth against Barbie's neck and sucking against the stubble, moving down to his collar bone and nuzzling slightly into his neck.

"Please?" he asked, the question burned into Dale's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dale said quickly. "Yeah, sure."

Joe was spurred into action almost immediately, fingers trembling as they undid Barbie's belt, button and fly in hurried movements, tugging them down and dropping to his knees, nuzzling his soft cheek against the bulge in his underwear, little pink tongue slipping out to lap at the wet spot and moaning at the taste.

"Shit, Joe." Dale breathed

"Mm," Joe replied, hooking skinny fingers into the elastic waistband and pulling it down so it was resting under his balls, his cock red and flushed against his stomach.

Dale was about to whisper out an _'are you sure?', _but Joe had other ideas, swooping forward to sink his mouth halfway onto his cock, throat working against the tip, saliva slicking the way. Barbie groaned, falling forwards and bracing himself against the dome that shuddered and rippled against his weight.

Joe was lapping at his slit, his tongue moving around the head in experienced licks and sucks that meant Dale was close to coming far more quickly than he had anticipated.

"Joe," he said warningly, his voice embarrassingly breathy. Joe pulled off, all obscene noises and red lips, and Dale hauled him up by the shoulders, pinning him against the dome and attacking the fly of his jeans until his cock was exposed – it was slim and beautiful, precum beading against the tip, and if Barbie hadn't been this desperate he might have taken a moment to _taste. _

As it was he just gripped Joe's hips and pulled until their cocks were aligned, groaning at the sensation and then covering Joe's mouth with his own to muffle the increasingly loud noises that were coming out of him.

"Touch us," Dale instructed, lips still moving against Joe's so the sound was lost between them, but Joe seemed to get the idea anyway because soon there was a slim hand wrapping around both of their cocks – barely large enough to be able to hold both, but the jerky movements combined with the filthy moans were enough to have Barbie close to the edge.

"I'm going to come," Joe warned

"Do it," Barbie offered, and there was a stuttered movement and another loud groan and the slick of Joe's come had him drawing in shaky breaths and spilling as well, the mess between them dripping over Joe's hand and onto the grass below them.

They waited for their breaths to even out, for the shaking in their legs to stop, before they made eye contact again.

"So I guess there's one use for the dome," Dale joked, smiling.

Joe looked contemplatively down at his hand. "Reckon the sieve let's sperm through?"

It didn't.

But Dale told him to leave the handprint there anyway, feeling it was the closest symbol they had for telling the outside world, that the dome? Could go fuck itself.


End file.
